The present invention relates to a lighting system for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a lighting system that is particularly suitable for use as a running light for a vehicle, such as a tractor-trailer or truck or the like.
Running lights are typically formed from discrete lights, known as marker lights, which are individually wired and mounted to the exterior of a vehicle. Some trucks use a plurality of discrete marker lights in an effort to create a line of light along the upper edge or bottom edge of the truck trailer and also along the side of the cab. Historically, marker lights have been assembled using conventional incandescent light sources, which require a twelve-volt or greater voltage supply and, further, which generally have relatively short life expectancies, as in the case of most incandescent light sources. Furthermore, since each of these individual marker lights are typically individually wired, the cost of installation can be considerable. The greater number of lights, the greater the cost and the greater the demand on the truck's battery.
Consequently, there is a need for a simplified method of illuminating a vehicle that will provide sufficient, if not greater, illumination but with less power consumption and, preferably, at a lower cost than heretofore known.